The Dark Future of Initial D
by draken-crovax
Summary: See what happens when things in the world of Initial D takes a turn to the dark side. Uses inspiration from many racing games.
1. A Time to Reflect

Chapter One:

a time to reflect

The day seemed to drag on.

First the service, then the procession out of the church into the drizzle of rain The cold wind blew in the late winter air, it was early December. And although it was in California there was a dead chill in the air.

Then finally to the cemetery, young Alex Kinkade stood in the rain, his short blond hair and young boyish features unshielded from the elements of the earth brandishing a cut above his head. A solemn reminder of the horror of the accident that left him an orphan, the accident that left him alone. The priest spoke kind words about the family. Friends and relatives cried and held each other but Alex stood there, alone.

In cold shock still numb from that night a week earlier. His father and mother had picked him up from driving school, he was so proud that he had gotten his driver license on his first try. And the driving school was to make his insurance cheaper for when his dad would buy him his first car.

The day had been clear and the roads in the area dead of traffic. A blur of motion dad panicking mother screaming, the car squealed out of control. And rolled over 3 times. Alex awoke in the hospital the car's brakes had failed, coming around a sharp bend the car accelerated suddenly and spun out hitting the rear on the side of the mountain.

It then flipped over end over end front seatbelts failing and flinging both parents out of the vehical. Alex went the facts over in his mind. As he had time and time again. He knew his father was a good driver, and couldn't see him making any mistakes. The police report had sited a defective seatbelts and that it was a miracle that Alex wasn't thrown from the vehical himself.

Alex came out of his sleepy haze to hear the priest finish the ceremony.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

He looked on in awe as his parents we're lowered into the earth. A hand touched him on the shoulder, the first human contact since the service began. A soft woman's voice.

"Come on Alex its done, I can drive you home." Alex turned to see a very attractive young woman in her late 20's.

Alex asked in an almost numb voice "Who are you?"

The woman responded "A friend of the family, come along. I think we need to talk"

The drive home was silent. The mysterious woman knew exactly where Alex's home was. She pulled up and Alex got out. Alex turned to the woman and asked

"So who exactly are you?" The woman responded as she fixed her long brown hair.

"You can call me, aunt Nikki" Alex squinted his eyes at her.

"I don't have an aunt." the woman known as nikki merely said

"Well you do now, come on its cold out your gonna catch a cold" She motioned towards the house

Once inside Alex hung up his sport jacket, he was wearing a nice suit that was rented for him by one of his friends at school, because he had no clue on these kind of things. He sat down at the kitchen table and buried his head in his arms to hide the tears which we're finally welling up from inside him. Nikki sat across form him and held him close

"Your father and mother we're good people. I knew them when your dad used to work in Bayview" Alex perked up

"I remember that, it was about 10 years ago" he whipped the tears from his eyes. "What's going on?"

Nikki let out a long sigh "Your dad, your mother, and myself we're very close. Your dad put me in your will as your guardian if anything we're to ever happen to him" Alex was taken back the fact that his parents even HAD a will even baffled him.

"So... your...gonna take care of me?" Nikki nodded in return

"I am also the trustee of the money from the sale of your parents estate, life insurance policy and from the settlement from Mercedes-Benz. All that money has been put into a trust fund until you turn 18," Alex nodded

"Mercedez-Benz?" he asked, still numb from all the events that have happened so far

Nikki nodded "That's right, Mercedes has deemed the seatbelt failure as there fault, they have recalled all c class cars in order to refit all their cars with improved safety equipment. Do you know how much money you have when you turn 18?" Alex wave his hand up

"I don't care... I just don't care..." he started to cry again. Nikki went to move her hand towards his and he pulled it away, yelling "So what now? Will that money bring my parents back?" Nikki herself started to want to cry, but she fought back the tears. To look strong in front of the young teen

"No, nothing will ever bring back your father. He was a great man." she stood up "uhm, I run a business over in Bayview, I have made all arrangements for you to move... I am sorry but I don't think I could live here..." Alex nodded in agreement

"I knew the minute that you said you we're gonna be my guardian that I would have to move..." Nikki smiled and said

"Don't worry kid you will love Bayview, lots of stuff to do" Nikki's cell phone began to ring she picked it up out of her pocket and looked at saying to Alex "Sorry this is very important, I must take it" she went out into the porch, out of sight of Alex, her blue eyes showing fierce intent. Speaking in fluent Japanese.

Nikki: "Hello?"  
Voice on telephone: "what the news?"

Nikki: "I am with Alex now."

Voice on telephone: "Good, anything on my father yet?"

Nikki: "No, Sayuki. But I am sure that something will turn up. A great street racer like your father, doesn't die in car accident for nothing"


	2. Legacy

Chapter 2

_Legacy_

Two days had went by since the funeral. Alex had gathered up all of his belongings and the movers had loaded it all onto a Uhaul truck. Bayview was about an hour drive away from the little town of Alice california. So Alex knew he would stay in touch with his friends. He said his goodbyes. And went out front to meet Nikki, whom had a sly grin on her face all morning. Alex walked out front droped his bag with his clothes and said

"Where is the truck? Aren't we going with them!" Nikki smiled and tossed Alex some keys. Alex who was still half asleep caught the keys, right between the eyes.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Nikki grinned even bigger

"Well, there was something at a storage facility in town here, that was property of your father's. I think he would have wanted you to have it... go take a look out back"

Alex with a confuesed look on his face walked around to the back ally, to see a pristine, blue, 240sx. 1992 lift back. Alex droped to his knee's "Oh... My... God..." Nikki put her hand on alex shoulder and said

"I found this letter in the car, I think it was your dad's speech that he wrote... Your dad was never good with words. Whenever something imporant came up, he always had to have cue cards." Nikki cleared her throat

_"To my loving son, a wonderful car to start you life on the road. Its not much. But it is rear wheel drive like you wanted, and it also has a 5 speed. I hope that you pour your heart and soul into this car and do the things in life I could not"_

Alex got up and looked over every inch of the car popping open doors and the like here and there "This car is powered by the ka24de engine... its no sr20det but a good turbo kit will make this car fly"

Nikki smiled and asked "So you like auto tuning?"

Alex said with some excitement for the first time since the funeral "HELL YEAH..." he then caught himself and said again "I mean... its ok" trying to act all cool in front of nikki.

Nikki smiled and patted him on the shoulder "Come on hot shot. I put insurance on your ride for you, so you could drive it over to Bayview and get a feel for her" Alex smiled even more and he ran back into his old house and grabbed his last bags, tossing them into the car. Alex turned the car over for the first time.

The drive to Bayview was no where NEAR as exciting as trying to leave Alice, CA. Nikki had forgotten that although, yes Alex had his drivers, and yes he had taken drivers ed. No one had taught him how to drive a 5 speed. She rubbed her temples thinking "I am gonna have to replace the clutch about 5 times before he gets it right..."

but as he kept trying. His skills had gotten better and by the time they reached the city limits of Bayview California "Wow this is getting easier."

Nikki sighed "That's good."

Alex countinued "Yeah, the clutch pedal isnt as touchy as it was when it first started."

Nikki slumped in her seat "_Looks like his first clutch might be shot, oh well I will fix it later" _Nikki pointed to an overpass "Turn on here."

The lights of the gritty underbelly of Bayview rolled over the hood of the almost new 240sx. It was late and the roads we're almost empty. Nikki rolled down the window to let the air run thru her head "ahh what a nite" she spied in the passenger rear view mirror some lights coming up fast "Alex stay in your lane, and dont panic." she said without missing a beat as a red 3000gt vr4 came blasting past the 240sx.

Alex responded "HOLY CRAP" Nikki nodded "yup he sure is a show off" the car's loud blow off valve hissing in the nite

Alex starred in awe "thats a vr4, all-wheel drive twin turbo!"

"Turn left here, we are almost there." After a few quick turns they pulled up to '_Endless Preformance and AutoBody'._

Nikki got a garage door opener out of her purse and clicked it. She handed it over to Alex. "This will allow you to get into the parkade." She motioned to an open parking stall "We share this private parkade with the apartment buildings across the street. Oh and the lowest levels are locked for special orders for my shop so you can't get in there."

Alex asked "What kind of rides do you do?"

Nikki looked on with a devilish grin "Only the kinds that have money. Come on, I'll show you to your new room."

Nikki had a 2 bedroom studio aparment above the shop. Alex had his own room that overlooked the bay that bayview had gotten its name for. "Get some rest kiddo." nikki called into his room "Tomorrow, you start school."

Alex turned back "School? Where?"

Nikki smiled "Bayview high, best high school in the district."

As Alex tossed and turned attempting to sleep. Nikki pulled out a black dufflebag from the 240sx. She thought to herself "_why was this in the car... I found it there... hidden behind the backseat... I wonder..." _She looked in the dufflebag to find 9 video cassets marked _'To Nikki', _ all videos had a number on it 1 thru 9. she took out the first one and popped it into the VCR and turned it on.

She was quite shocked to find the face of Ben Kinkade, the father of young Alex, staring back at her _"Nikki, if your watching this, then I'm already dead. He got to me, but I hope it's not to late for my step son." _The man had the look of a japanese bussniess man, very regal and elegant, but something was bothering him, as he was constantly looking over his shoulder _"I haven't much time left, in these 9 video cassets are instruction on how I want Alex to be taught as a street racer. I know its alot to ask old friend, but please keep him safe. And don't go after my killer. It will only cause more problems than good." _he paused brefily "_now, for the_ _instruction on how I want him taught"_


	3. High School Woes

Chapter 3:

"_high school woes"_

The following weeks we're very plain for alex, he got settled into his new life in Bayview. Nikki, showed him around town, including the many race courses. She prompted him thru a tunnel and came out on the tarmac of one and said

"Tuesday nites and saturday mornings are open to us to test our cars and dyno them as well." she motioned over to the pits "Pull in, I want you to meet someone" she got out of the car and called into a small machine shop "HECTOR!" A voice called back in spanish to which Nikki responded

"Come out here and see a friend of mine" a short man with greasy black hair and grease covered hands comes out

"What is it Nikki, can't you see I'm busy" Nikki smacked him on the back

"Losing at cards again" as she motioned to the three other mexican men sitting around a card table in the back. "This is Alex, he is gonna be staying with me for a while." Hector whiped his hand on his overhauls and extended it to alex

"Pleasure to meet you senior, that car?is it yours?"

Alex smiled a bit "It is"

Hector walked around it. "hmmm, 240sx, not bad car, looks stock" Nikki responded

"It is" hector looked at her strangly

"A friend of yours with a STOCK car... What's the matter with you Nikki, lets get this beast up to par!" Alex nooded

"I think I would like that" Nikki shook her head

"You got to learn some basic skills" She stood by Alex's car "If you want to do some mods, you have to beat my time first" She gestered for the keys Alex tossed them to her "Get in, I want you to watch and learn on what I do"

The 240sx rocket down the starting straight of the test course, the right left right corner that makes this track so notourious comes into view. Shifting from 4th to 3rd with some heel and tow shifting, she easied the car thru the first corner then lighty taping the breaks she turns the wheel over to the sharper left. The rear end slightly sliding out with a bit of counter steer she powered out thru the corner delibrightly taking a wide line.

_"Step one" _the words of ben kincade echoed in her mind _"Get him on an open test track and set a time, do the run at half speed, and tell him in order to start tuning his car he needs to master that track, and beat your time" _

Nikki went thru course like she had so many times before, not using the full power of the little 240sx showcasing basic line taking, and some heal and toe shifting. After it was all said and done she pulled back into the pit

"My check point times are saved on a computer. And those signs around the course" she pointed to specific billboards "Will show your split time and my time" she walked over to Hector "All you have to do is ask Hector to load up my time every time you pratice, once you beat my time Yours will recorded over my time. And when that happens I will let you use some of the money in your trust fund in order to tune your car" Alex nodded

"Can I try now?" Alex asked with some excitment "Please?" Nikki looked at her watch

"You got two runs! Get going kiddo" Alex jumped in his car and peeled out.

Hector walked up "So that's Kinkade's kid huh?" Nikki nooded "How long till he beats your time?" Nikki shook her head

"He's got some talent, but he needs some motivated. I am sure a reason will pop up."

The first 2 weeks of highschool for Alex were uneventful. He went to classes, praticed about 4 hours a week at the track. Nikki put a lap time of about 1'45 on the track. Alex would run about 2'15 at first he had managed to shave down to 1'59 or so. But he couldnt figure it out how to run faster yet.

All the while he was looking thru magazines wondering what kind of rims he would get and how much he would get to spend on parts. Chrismas was looming close and he hoped to beat the time well before then.

It was about half way thru his third week in highschool, sitting down at lunch, he had a copy of 'Super Street' thinking of maybe getting some konig rims for his 240sx when a guy sat beside him.

"Hey dude, what are you doing!" Alex kinda looked at him funny

"What's your deal man, I can eat anywhere I want" the guy whispered

"Look dude, guys dont look at racing mags here. Its just asking for trouble from the Eurogirls" Alex shook his head

"Say what?" the guy replied

"Your new, I can see that." he leaned over as if to hide a huge secret "the Eurogirls are an all girl team. The dispize men racers and look to make fools out of them in races" Alex nodded

"Well thats nice, but my car is stock, I just wanna get some nicer rims for it. There is not gonna be any intimidation." and Alex went back to his magazine. In the back of the cafiteria a pair of twins noticed from afar what alex was reading. They spoke in hushed whispers to each other as a group of other girls crowded around them.

Tuesday rolled, week 4 of his new school, and the last week of classes before the xmas break. There were no more 'strange' conversations. Alex had taken to carrying around a copy of a turbo magazine, siteing "My property, no one can say what I can and cant read" at the end of his classes he was putting his school stuff in his car when a screech of tires pulled up behind his car boxing him in.

"Nice car" a tall blond stepped out of the driver seat her cruves we're accented by the loose fitting clothing and she had the look of a true 'valley' girl. The car she was getting out of was a black audi tt. Obviously heavily modifed for street racing. "but this school is eurogirl, territory. You best not be trying to tune your car for the street." another girl stepped out of the passenger seat, she looked exactly like the driver of the audi tt

"Like, oh, my, god, that car is like, so totally stock. Why would you be caught dead in a car that so passe" her tone was a complete vally girl. And her words only sought to enrage alex

"Look girls, its a free world, and I can read any magaize I want. And I can do whatever I want TO my car" Alex responded as he glared at both women "So if you would just move your car, and allow me to go home." the girl who was in the passenger seat replied.

"Come on Mercedes, like this looser is too slow for us to race him anyways" mercedes went back into her car and got some coffie that was in the cup holder, walking over to the back of alex's pristine 240sx she dumped it on the back of alex's car "next time I see you reading something like that in my presence, I am gonna break something, you best remeber that" mercedes threw the cup at alex's chest as a final sign of disrespect climbing into the driver seat laughing with her other sister they peeled out letting the blow off valve of the audi sing into the afternoon air

The guy who talked to alex ealier last week "yo dude, you stood up to them..." alex looked at the coffie on his car "so thats the eurogirls huh?" he picked up the coffie cup which mercedes thew at him moments ealier "yeah" respnoded the other guy alex looked at the strange boy from earlier in the week "whats your name" the boy studdered due to the look of intensity on alex's young hansom face "mm..micheal" alex looked at mike "well mikey," he said as he crunched the coffie cup in his hand "why dont you come with me for a ride, I got some pratice to do"

mike got into the car with a leery feeling. Alex got in the drivers seat slaming the door shut he peeled out of center high's parking lot.


	4. Enter the Devil

Chapter 4:

Enter the Devil

Beacon heights

time: 12:30 am

The two man team called 'Punishers' who had gotten there name for the massive skulls on the hood of there cars, were waiting at the top of the city lights run. A known downhill drifting run that the pair we're pretty decent at. Only the top teams raced the downhill runs of Beacon hill.

Chris Kogiswa, a man of asian blood, leaned on his infinity G35 as its glicened in the moonless night, the air was cool with a light breeze, his rings on his fingers showing his wealth, and also accenting his unusaly large frame for one of an asian background

"Dude, who challenged you?" asked his best friend Freddy Duran, a tall caucasion man. Who always dressed in the most impecable clothing in fashion and was considered at least an equal to Chris. Chris took the almost done ciggerete butt out of his mouth and put it out under his heel and walked to the edge of the street.

A number of other racers from the area we're cruising the scene, but everyone knew that something was going down. A race, a major race. Was about to happen. Not many would challenge either of the Punishers on the downhill. "Didnt give a name." Chris mused to himself "The voice sounded robotic, almost like it was ran thru a sythizier to hide his voice ya know?" Freddy shook his head

"Serious?" he stated hesitantly

Chris nodded in response "Said 12:45, I will be at the top of the run..." Chris looked at his watch "three minutes..."

The sound of a loud blow off valve hissed in the cool nite air. A gun metal black GTR cruised up towards the top of the hill. Chris raised an eyebrow in suprise, GTR's period were RARE in the USA. Let alone the legendary R34 GTR.

And this one was NOT stock, wide body and what appeared to be a full race inspired body kit. Its drove past and spun around at the starting line. A driver stepped out dressed from head to toe in black racing attier, the pristene leather glistening in the light making it impossible to determin gender, wearing a black helmet. The almost robotic voice came from the small wirey frame.

"Chris I challenge you to a downhill race, if I win you will tell me everything I want to know about the death of one Mr. Kinkade. If I lose..." he walked back to the GTR the sciccor doors opening again, pullout out a breif case he clicked it open. Stacks of 100 dollar bills in nice even rows "10'000 dollars US." he snapped the breif case shut "Are we in agreement?" Chris stared at the stranger "Only one question, who are you?"

The mysterious man walked back to the GTR34 "The Devil" was the mystery driver's only response

Chris studdered "Fred... Line us up and give us a proper start." the cars lined up at the starting line side by side.

-------------------------------

Car Specs:

Driver: The Devil

Car: BNR34

Exterior mods: carbon fibre trunk, widebody kit, mirrors, hood, spoiler

Engine mods: unknown

Power output: unknown

Criver: Chris Kogiswa

Car: Infiinity G35

Exterior mods: body kit spoiler, bbs rims

Engine mods: vq35 has a greddy turbo and cam gears and a high flow exhaust

approx. Power output: 365 hp

----------------------------------

Freddy did the count down holding both hands up high "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

The VQ35 of the G35 revved high, the R34 didn't barley move its massive gurth, the g35 taking the lead easily. City lights had a consequitve section where the corners came one after another, only the most skiled drivers could take it in a gear above second gear.

Chris thought to himself "That Skyline must be stock or something, he let me take the lead... strange" the R34 came close to the rear of the G35. The first corner came up the G35 pulled its e-break to initate a breaking drift, but missing the ideal line for such a manuver, the R34 on the other hand divebombed thru the opening that was left. Chris was left going far too sideways for a block or a counter.

He yelled out loud "HE IS GONNA PASS ME HERE, DUDE YOUR CAR IS TO HEAVY YOU WONT MAKE THE SECOND CORNER" much to his amazment he saw the break lights "blip" a couple of times and the car slides thru the corner at an amazing speed, he attempted to catch up but by the time he reached the first straight away the Skyline was already gone.

At the base of the run 'The Devil' had the Skyline pulled over its sciccor doors open, the red underglow was pulsing in the late midnight air, and was waiting for the g35. Chris pulled over and said "ok... what do you want to know..."


End file.
